Nintendo Power V55
Nintendo Power V55 is the December 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Disney's Aladdin on it's cover. This is also the final issue that features a "Nester's Adventures" comic strip. Super NES ''Disney's Aladdin'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Disney's Aladdin. The 8-page article includes maps for Stages 1–4. ''NHL Stanley Cup'' The next article features the hockey game NHL Stanley Cup. It has statistics for all the teams and a few tips and techniques. ''ClayFighter'' This Super NES article takes a look at ClayFighter. The article provides details for each character and also gives a brief behind-the-scenes look at the making of the game. ''Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions'' The next article discusses Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions. It provides tips for firing weapons and has maps for five of the levels. ''Battle Cars'' This article reviews Battle Cars. It talks about the different game modes and lists some of the tracks and characters. Super Scope Roundup The next SNES article reviews some of the upcoming games for the Super scope. Those games include Yoshi's Safari and Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one portrays Nester in a Jurassic Park setting. This was notably the last regular installment of Nester's Adventures. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Star Fox comic This is Act 11 of a comic based on Star Fox. Fox McCloud and his team finally confront and defeat the two Andross clones. Game Boy ''Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics'' The first Game Boy article reviews Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics. The article lists useful items and provides maps for Levels 1-6. ''Mega Man IV'' Mega Man IV is the next game featured. It provides maps for four of the Robot Master Stages: Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man, and Ring Man. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are E.V.O.: Search for Eden (SNES), Dungeon Master (SNES), The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB), and Battletoads & Double Dragon (NES). Raya Systems This article discusses the gaming company Raya Systems and the educational games they develop having to do with contemporary issues with which kids are dealing. NES ''Mega Man 6'' The first featured NES game is Mega Man 6. The article has maps for all eight Robot Master Stages. ''Tetris 2'' This article reviews Tetris 2. It gives tips and strategies for succeeding in different scenarios. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Mortal Kombat *# Street Fighter II Turbo *# Super Mario All-Stars *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Star Fox *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Super Mario Land *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Kirby's Adventure *# Jurassic Park *# Tecmo Super Bowl Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''ClayFighter, ''Disney's Aladdin, NHL Stanley Cup *NES: **''Mega Man 6, ''Tetris 2 *Game Boy: **''Mega Man IV, ''Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage (SNES), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue (GB) and Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers 2 (NES). Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes